


I already know

by deathbyflash



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Childhood, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protectiveness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyflash/pseuds/deathbyflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bard and Vegard have some problems at school and one day things get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I already know

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot requested on my tumblr, hope you enjoy :)

     It was just a casual day. Vegard and Bard went to school. When they got to school Vegard left his little brother by the classroom and went to his own lesson. They never had many friends, they didn't know why, but the connection between the two was really strong and that's all they needed to feel alright.

    As two lessons passed by, Vegard felt that something was wrong, but he was always worried about his brother so he decided to wait a bit more and check on him later. After few minutes Bard rushed in and Vegard felt his heartbeat go up. His little brother was crying and his nose was bleeding. Vegard gave him a napkin and they both went outside. He couldn't believe that this was happening and he could feel that he's about to break down. Who could do this to Bard? And most importantly why?

    Boys went home without telling anyone. Vegard helped Bard to clean up, made some tea and they both went to watch TV. Vegard wanted to ask what happened but he just couldn't. His brother stayed quiet and didn't say anything. Later that evening when their parents came home they acted as if nothing had happened. Few weeks passed but Bard was acting differently since that accident, he was distant and cold and Vegard wasn't used to that because they always were close and trusted each other. They were as one. Days passed but nothing changed until one morning when Vegard left Bard by his classroom and saw kids pointing fingers at Bard and laughing. He looked at Bard but he just smiled and went to the class. As they were going home Vegard couldn't keep it in more and decided that it's time to talk.

\- So, Bard, how's school? How are your friends doing?

\- Good.

\- What do you mean good?

\- Everything's good, don't worry.

Vegard could feel his mouth going dry and he didn't say a single word for the rest of the walk.

   Later that evening he saw Bard going out of the bathroom and he noticed that his legs were bruised. That was it. The breaking point. He knew what he'll do tomorrow morning, he knew how it'll end but he just couldn't understand why his little brother, his second half didn't talk about that. Why? One way or another he'll figure it out and hopefully he'll get rid of this anxiety and stress that he's been going through. He went through the last few weeks in his mind at least five times before he fell asleep.

   The next morning all Vegard could feel was nausea and anger. Bard could see that his brother was acting weird but he didn't seem to care, he had to mind his own problems. They did their morning routine and went to school as always. When Vegard and Bard were by his classroom, the older brother realised that this was it. It's time to find out what's been happening for the last few weeks. Last night he thought that maybe Bard was just joking around with this, because he knew that his older brother would do anything for him, or maybe people were making fun of him because of the way that he dressed? Maybe it was all because of a girl? Or maybe he just fell and got scared, that's why he cried and came to Vegard that time? No matter what was it, he'll find out and it'll soon be over. He let go of Bard's hand and went into the class. These kids were few years younger that he is but they were really rude and they didn't care about anything. As he went in he already heard few kids laugh and another one whisper something that made them all giggle. It was uncomfortable and he felt even worse when he thought that Bard had to deal with this every day. After few moments one kid showed up infront of him and that's when it all started going down.

\- So what are you doing here, your baby brother asked for help, huh?

\- If so, do you have anything to say about that?

\- Besides the fact that you two are the biggest losers, no, I don't.

\- I'm sorry, what? What did you just say?  
  
Vegard felt like he's about to beat that kid up, but he couldn't do so because other kids were watching and this little guy seemed dangerous.

\- What you hear, jerk.  
  
The kid said as the bell rang. "Saved by the bell", thought Vegard, but after a moment he felt a knife blade touching his back. He was a fast kid and even tho this was a dangerous situation he turned around, pushed the kid down and started beating him up. Moments later he was taken back by the teacher and the kid just layed down on the floor, his face covered in blood. He was rushed to the hospital because the nurse wasn't sure what else to do and Vegard was taken to the director of the school. He explained the situation, but this was not the end. Bard was asked to join him and their mom had to come and take them home. During the ride home no-one said a single word, mostly because mom was really mad. She droped them off by the house and went back to work. "The teacher probably already told her everything" thought Vegard. As they came in, Vegard noticed that his shirt was all bloody and looked really nasty. He went to the shower, changed and at the same moment when he came out Bard hugged him and started crying. 

\- What's wrong, are you hurt? Vegard asked.

\- No, no I'm fine, but you're hurt aren't you? Bard said through tears. When he cries - he cries a lot.

\- I'm fine, i'm fine. Now tell me what happened, will you?

And so Bard did. He told Vegard everything about those few last weeks, about fights with that kid and everyhting else. It was a sad talk but Vegard finally felt like he got his brother back.

\- So you didn't say anything to me because you didn't want to hurt my feelings? Vegard asked and felt his eyes get wet from tears.

\- Yes, but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Vegard don't be mad at me please. I just couldn't tell you what they said. They kept calling you stupid and dumb every day and they even used to say that one of us is adopted. 

At this moment Vegard couldn't hold back the tears no more.

\- It's okay, everything will be fine from now on, I swear.

\- I love you Vegard.

\- Me too, little brother, me too.

At the evening they all had a big talk about it, but their parents weren't mad, they just said that next time, no matter what happens they should tell them first instead of making decisions themselves. It was a nice and calm evening, everything was back to the way it was and the only thing that was different was that the two brothers got even closer now.


End file.
